Together with the recent development of digital technology, various electronic devices that are capable of communication and processing personal information, such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic notes, smart phones, and tablet personal computers (PCs) have been released. Such electronic devices do not remain confined to their respective traditional functions but are converging in that they include functions previously reserved for other types of terminals.
Typically, an electronic device may include call functions such as voice calls and video calls, message transmission/reception functions such as short message services (SMS) and e-mail services, electronic note functions, imaging functions, broadcast playback functions, moving picture playback functions, music playback functions, internet functions, messenger functions, and social networking service (SNS) functions.
The electronic devices may provide screens corresponding to functions in the form of windows. In addition, the electronic devices may display respective windows corresponding to a plurality of functions.
Typical electronic devices have been designed to display a plurality of windows on any predefined locations of a display unit. Thus, in an environment where a user uses a plurality of windows, a user may adjust the size and location of each window to check information properly.